Remember
by MadScientistV
Summary: After a fight with Spock, Ambassador Spock tells Bones of the relationship he shared with the Dr. McCoy in his time, making Bones wonder about his feelings for Spock. Hints of SuluxChekov and Spock-PrimexMcCoy I OWN NOTHING!


I really have way too much time on my hands. Enjoy.

McCoy sat in a chair in one of the private rooms on sickbay. On the biobed was Spock. The Vulcan had been shot while protecting Captain Kirk from enemy fire. The doctor glared at the Vulcan. He didn't know why, but the thought of the Vulcan being injured or even killed made Bones feel very uneasy. Sighing, he lifted the cup in his hands to his lips, only to find the cup empty. He frowned and set the glass down and rubbed his forehead.

"Thank god for Vulcan ability to go into a coma to self-heal." The doctor muttered. He heard a beep come from his office and stood. "Don't go anywhere..." Snorting, Bones shook his head, knowing Spock wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He stepped out of the room and across sickbay to his office. Inside, he saw a face on his computer.

"Ah, Dr. McCoy?"

"... Spock?" Leonard stared at the screen and wondered if maybe he'd finally lost it completly.

"Yes, Ambassador Spock from the future. Jim and Spock already know about me..."

Bones blinked a couple times and slowly sat down. "From the future?"

"Yes, Doctor. You can ask Jim the details later. I heard Spock was injured. How is he?"

"Um... fine. He's in a self-healing coma."

"I figured as much. When I spoke to Jim a few minutes ago, he seemed quite calm. I suppose you are the reason for that." Ambassador Spock smiled slightly.

"Well, yeah. I give him a chill pill." McCoy saw Ambassador Spock raise an eyebrow and felt annoyed just as it annoyed him when Spock did that. 'Yup, same Spock...' He thought cooly. "What can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak to you about something." Ambassador Spock stared at McCoy with a light in his eyes, making Bones nervous.

"About what?"

"How is your relationship with my other self?"

Bones stared, leaning forward some as if he hadn't heard right. "My... relationship with Spock?"

"Yes. Do you get along with him?"

"That green-blooded hobgloblin annoys the hell outta me!"

Ambassador Spock smiled again, that same warm, almost knowing smile that began to get on Leonard's nerves. "I figure as much. I mean besides the bantering and debating, how well do you two get along?"

McCoy leaned back in his chair and scratched the back of his head. "I... don't really know. Its only recently that we've actually been spending anytime together outside of shift, since Uhura and him split and all."

"I see. Things are progressing well then."

McCoy's eyebrows lifted a bit. "Progressing? What the hell are you talking about?"

"... Leonard..." Bones' eyes widened at the use of his given name and he shivered a bit. "In my time, you and I were in a very fulfilling and loving relationship."

"We were in a relationship?! But we hardly get along!"

"There is a thin line between love and hate, Doctor." Ambassador Spock held up his left hand where a golden ring shimmered brightly. "We were even technically married."

'Well... it would make a lot of sense...' Leonard thought, relaxing back into his chair. "Are you... are you telling me to seduce Spock?"

Ambassador Spock chuckled softly, barely audible. "No, Dr. McCoy. I'm merely giving you some advice. Jim and I have been talking a lot about you two. He says you two don't get along much, but you compliment each other's weaknesses. He thinks you two would make each other happy if you would just, as he put, 'roll around in bed, already'."

Bones snorted. "Thats just like Jim..." He leaned forward again and put his arms on the table. "Thanks for the advice then, Ambassador Spock."

"You're welcome, Dr. McCoy. May I just say, Dr.?"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

Ambassador Spock smiled warmly. "You're still very beautiful, Leonard." He said and closed his side of the connection.

Leonard blushed heatedly and he sputtered a bit, at a loss for words.

A couple days later, Spock finally awoke from his self-healing coma. As he slowly sat up, he spotted McCoy asleep in the chair and stared confused for a moment. "Doctor..."

McCoy's head twitched a bit and he slowly woke up. "Ah... Spock... welcome to the world of the living. Next time you decide to get injured on an away mission, how about not getting injured so fatally?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's choice of greeting. "It was necessary to protect the Captain."

"Yeah, but, if you die who's gonna protect Jim as well as you do. Take better care of yourself, Spock, please." Leonard stood and walked up to the biobed. "And I don't mean in general, I just mean on away missions. If you can't protect yourself and the Captian, run away and regroup yourself."

"I do not understand, Doctor McCoy. Why are you patronizing me?" Spock stood from the biobed and picked up his fresh clothes.

"Because we need you on this ship, dammit! And I haven't released you from sickbay!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor."

"Dammit Spock! I'm the doctor here! I say when you're fine! And our conversation isn't finished!" Slowly, Bones began to realize he had very much liked it when Ambassador Spock spoke his name so warmly, whereas Spock speaks his title so cooly, almost coldly.

"Doctor..." Spock slowly turned to look at McCoy. "I do not need you to tell me when I am healthy. I'll be fine with a good meal." He stared coldly at Bones, so coldly McCoy missed Ambassador Spock's warm gaze upon him.

"Fine, but you better take the day off or I'll knock you out with a hypospray!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am!" McCoy crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the Vulcan.

"Then perhaps I should contact Starfleet and report your abuse of power?"

McCoy immediately felt his heart break. He felt a lump rising in his throat and swallowed it down. Without saying a word, he uncrossed his arms and strolled out of the private room and too his office. Once within the safe confines of his office, he sat in his chair and called on Ambassador Spock. It took a few minutes, but soon Ambassador Spock answered his call, and upon seeing the warm brown eyes and delighted smile, he broke down.

Ambassador Spock's eyebrows rose in alarm when Bones started crying into his arms on the desk. "Doctor- Leonard! What happened?"

As Spock stepped past Leonard's office to leave Sickbay, his Vulcan ears picked up the sobs and the voice of Ambassador Spock on the computer. He paused, feeling his heart clench as he listened to the doctor's sobs.

"You're wrong, Ambassador. Spock feels nothing but contempt for me..." Leonard whipsered, trying to calm himself.

"Leonard... tell me what happened." The Ambassador's voice was gentle, feeling his own heart start to break at the sound of pain in Bones' voice.

Leonard slowly sat up and cleared his throat. "Spock finally woke up a few minutes ago, and I asked him to try to be more careful on away missions, we got into an argument and he tried to leave but I told him to take the day off or I'd hypospray him, so then he threatened me that he'd tell Starfleet I'm abusing my power..."

Ambassador Spock did something akin to a sigh. "Leonard, my other self doesn't yet realize how much you two can mean to each other. He's still young-"

"No, Ambassador. There will never be a future of romance for 'us'. Anytime I try to show one bit of care for him, he acts like I'm patronizing him." As Leonard began to calm down, he felt a maddening headache rise in his temples. "As much as I really do care about him, my divorce with Joyce is still weighing heavily on my shoulders. I haven't sene my daughter in almost three years, I haven't even heard from her. Probably Joyce not mailing her letters when my sweet little princess asks her to."

Outside, Spock's eyebrows rose. He had no idea Leonard had a daughter. 'Fascinating.'

"Just give him a little time, Leonard." Ambassador Spock wanted so much to physically be there for Leonard, to hold him and comfort him, and maybe Vulcan pinch some sense into his other self.

"I don't know, Spock..." Leonard whispered, rubbing his face with his hands. "The Vulcan is so damn maddening... I'm not sure I can deal with a relationship with him..."

"Thats what you said when we first got together in my time, but we ended up very happy, even your daughter took a liking to me on when you brought her with us to Vulcan." Ambassador Spock smiled.

Bones looked at the Ambassador. "JoAnna lived on Vulcan with you... us?" It was all very confusing.

Ambassador Spock nodded. "Indeed. And she was very happy there." He leaned forward a bit. "Leonard... give him one more chance. If he does anything, he'll probably be returning soon to sick bay to apologize when he realizes you were only worried for him."

Leonard sighed. "Very well. But the next time he breaks my heart, I'm not going to give him another chance."

Ambassador Spock nodded his understanding. "Very well." He smiled. "If you need anything, just call me. I will always answer."

Leonard smiled warmly. "Thank you, Spock." He paused.

"What is it, Leonard? I know you have something to ask me. It is in your eyes."

Bones bit his lower lip for a moment. "Spock... was I... happy... with you?"

Spock felt his heart skip a beat. 'What does Doctor mean? What relationship do they speak of?' The Vulcan felt the ugly face of jealousy begin to show up.

"Explicitly happy, Leonard. When we bonded, ever day you would wake up and I would immediately feel your love and joy through our bond."

Leonard smiled. "I see."

"You told me that night you had never been happier in your life, and you cried tears of joy." Ambassador Spock smiled at the memory.

Bones nodded. "Thank you, Spock."

"You're welcome, Leonard."

The doctor closed the connection and sat back in his seat. Sighing shakily, he stood and went to his cabinet and took out a glass and some whiskey. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning found McCoy sitting behind his desk updating files. A dreadful necessity, but it had to be done. The door beeped and he looked up and becockened the crewman in. Spock walked in and stood in front of McCoy's desk. Bones stared up at him.

"Spock... what can I do for you?"

"Doctor... I wish to... apologize... for my threat yesterday. After eating and meditating, I realized you were merely worried for my well-being." Spock spoke, standing stiffly with his hands behind his back.

McCoy stared up at his serious face. "Well... you look sincere enough. I accept your apology, Spock. Thank you." He smiled a bit. 'Its just like Ambassador Spock said.' "Jim told me you worked as little as possible yesterday."

"Yes. You did tell me to take the day off, so I decided to 'take it wasy', as the Captain said." The Vulcan spoked softly. "It would be unwise to not obey a doctor's professional opinion. Dispite your illogical moments, you are a fine doctor to be taking care of this ship's crew." He rose an eyebrow as the doctor's cheek burned a light pink.

"Well..." For lack of anything else to say, the doctor simply thanked the Vulcan. "Thank you."

An awkward silence spread across the room. Spock studied the doctor closely, searching for any clues as to what the doctor's exact feelings for him were. McCoy turned his eyes back down to the pad on his desk. He feared if he held the Vulcan's gaze any longer, his eyes would give him away. Raising an eyebrow, Spock bid the doctor good-bye and promptly left the office and strolled out of sickbay to go to his quarters to meditate on the doctor's actions. As he walked down the corridor, he noticed Uhura coming to him.

"Lieutenant, didn't your shit just end?"

"Yes, sir. But I wish to speak to you." Uhura stared up at Spock's face worriedly.

Chekov was coming down the corridor to go to his quarters when he spotted Uhura and the commander talking. He stopped at the corner and listened.

"Can't we please just talk about it, Spock?" Uhura whispered. "I still care about you..."

Spock stared down at her. "... Come inside." He said and puched in his code and let Uhura pass before following her inside.

Chekov's eyes widened. Unsure of what to do, he immediately turned and ran back to the bridge where Sulu was awaiting his reliefe. As Sulu stepped off the lift, he found himself with an armful of russian. He let out a soft grunt and looked down at his young boyfriend.

"Pavel... what on Earth-?"

"Hikaru! I saw Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock go into ze Commander's room togetzer!"

Sulu blinked and then raised an eyebrow. "Pavel, it is widely known that the Lieutenant and the Commander did have a relationship."

"Yes, but... didn't zey spilt up?"

"Yes."

"Zen why did I see them go into ze Commander's room togetzer?!" Chekov pouted slightly, demanding an answer from his older boyfriend.

"Pavel..." Sulu sighed.

"If zey are getting back togetzer... shouldn't ze Captain know?"

"Well... regulation does state that on duty relationships are forbidden unless the Captain allows it..."

"Exactly!" Pavel took Hikaru's hand into his. "Lets go find ze Captain and notify him!"

Sulu found himself unable to deny his boyfriend and let himself be pulled along on the search. A few minutes later, they found him in sick bay talking to Bones. "Captain..."

Kirk turned and smiled. "Yes, Sulu?"

"Pav- uh... Helmsman Chekov has something to tell you..." Sulu pushed his young boyfriend forward.

Kirk looked down at Pavel. "Yes, Chekov?"

Chekov playfully glared at Sulu before turning his gaze to the captain. "Captain, are Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock getting back togetzer?"

McCoy felt his heart skip a painful beat. Kirk glanced at him briefly. "Not to my knowledge, no. Why?"

"Because I saw zem go into ze Commander's quarters togetzer. Ze Lieutenant wanted to talk about somezing."

"Well then, there you go. Maybe they are just talking. You shouldn't automatically assume the worst, Chekov." Kirk smiled and patted the helmsman on the shoulder. "But you did do the right thing coming to inform me of what you saw. Good job."

Pavel smiled. "Sank you, Captain."

"Now go get some breakfast or sleep you two. We had a long night."

Pavel turned and followed Sulu to the door. "Race you to ze galley, Hikaru!"

McCoy looked up. "No running!"

Sulu chuckled softly at his boyfriend's antics. "A trot then, Pavel." He said and then trotted out of sicbay with Pavel close behind.

Kirk turned to his friend. "Sorry you had to hear that, Bones."

Bones shook his head. "You needn't apologize, Jim. If Spock is getting back with the Lieutenant, then Ambassador Spock was wrong all along about him."

Jim sighed. "Bones, Ambassador Spock is never wrong. Trust me. Besides, you don't know if Spock really is getting back with Uhura. They could just be talking."

Leonard stood and walked around his desk. "Jim, I don't want to get my hopes up just to have my heart broken. Its happened one too many times, and not just with Spock." He sighed and walked out of sickbay.

"Where are you going?" Kirk asked.

"Just for a walk to clear my head before shift starts." The doctor replied and walked down the corridor.

Jim rubbed his forehead and decided to go get some breakfast and ask Spock what the hell happened with Uhura.

As McCoy walked through the living quarters corridor, he spotted Spock and Uhura conversing softly. Uhura seemed shot down and Spock had a serious look on his face. Then, Uhura leaned up and kissed Spock softly before walking swiftly back down the corridor to her own quarters. Spock stood there a moment.

"Am I to assume you have rejected her?" Bones asked as he walked over.

Spock turned and looked at him. "Not quite..."

McCoy stared, "'Not quite'?"

"I asked her to give me time to meditate on it. She wishes to retry a relationship, but I am uncertain." Spock folded his hands behind his back. "Not that it is any of your business."

McCoy's chest tightened at the cold words. "No, of course not. Just... be sure to inform Jim of your-"

"I know the regulations, Doctor."

Bones took a deep breath. "Cold bastard... I don't know what Uhura or myself see in you..." He whispered and promptly walked away.

Spock stared after him confused, but also felt a tightness in his chest.

For the rest of the day, McCoy threw himself into work, avoiding any contact with Uhura or Spock unless for medical reasons. He pulled two and a half shifts before Nurse Chapel nearly threw him out of sickbay on orders of getting food and rest. Kirk sat in his quarters talking with Ambassador Spock.

"I'm just worried. I've never seen Bones act this way, Spock..." The captain said while reading over battle tactics. "When I saw him after he came back from sickbay, he glared at anyone who mentioned Spock's or Uhura's names and he completly avoided Spock and Uhura unless for medical reasons. He didn't even mention drinking anything tonight, which is unusual in itself."

Ambassador Spock's eyes revealed his worry and care for the doctor. "Jim, do you think it would be possible for Mr. Scott to beam me into Leonard's quarters?"

Kirk looked at the computer with surprised eyes. "He beamed me aboard the Enterprise during the training mission while the Enterprise was at warp drive. I'm sure beaming you into Bones' quarters from New Vulcan will be like third grade math equations to him."

The Ambassador nodded. "I'll be waiting." He said and closed the connection.

Kirk hailed Scotty. "Scotty, meet me in the transporter room please."

"Aye, Captain."

Standing, Kirk swiftly made his way to the transporter room and Scotty soon arrived.

"What is it, Cap'n?"

"I need a favor."

"Aye?"

"Do you remember the Spock I was with when we first met?"

"The Ambassador Spock from the future?" Scotty smiled. "Aye! I remember 'im!"

Kirk nodded. "Do you think you could beam him into Bones' quarters from New Vulcan?"

"Aye! That'll be a cinch!" The engineer declared and stepped up to the controls.

"Great! Oh, and don't tell anyone. I'll let you know when he needs beamed back." Kirk smiled and left Scotty to carry out his orders.

"Aye Cap'n!"

McCoy was laying on his bed on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his head when a bright light filled his room. Lifting his head, he was vaguely reminded of Cinderella.

"Leonard..." Soon, Ambassador Spock was standing in his quarters next to his bed, staring at him worriedly with warm brown eyes. "Jim informed me that you seemed upset today."

McCoy sat up. "Ambassador Spock, what're you doing- how did you-?"

"Mr. Scott is a very talented man, Leonard. As for what I am doing here... I was worried by how alarmed Jim seemed to be when I spoke to him not long ago." The Vulcan stepped up to the human's bed and sat down on the edge. "Did something happen with my counter part?"

Bones groaned and let himself fall back onto his stomach and hugged his pillow again. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Leonard..." Ambassador Spock reached over and began to caress McCoy's hair. He could feel his bondmate's counterpart's distress and sadness through the touch and felt his heart break. "Leonard, what happened?"

"Uhura wants to get back with Spock but Spock says he is, as he put, 'uncertain'."

"He is probably worried about repopulating the Vulcan race."

"If he wants to repopulate, shouldn't he do that with a Vulcan female?" The human asked bitterly, only to realize how much it hurt to not only think of Spock with someone else, but to think of Spock having a child with someone else. "He may as well just leave the crew all together if he's so worried about the Vulcan race."

Ambassador Spock felt his pain and sighed. "My counterpart would not be able to do that. He cares too much for the ship and for the crew of the ship."

"Yeah? Well, he has a funny way of showing it, except to Jim. By god, the Vulcan does everything he can to protect Jim on away missions!" The doctor lifted his head, nuzzling the Ambassador's hand for comfort.

Ambassador Spock could feel the doctor's jealousy. He could also feel how tired Leonard was.

"If that damn Vulcan felt anything for me, he'd had downright refused Lieutenant Uhura."

"He's torn between two things, Leonard..."

"You mean his human side and Vulcan side?"

"That too, yes." Gently, Ambassador Spock coaxed Leonard to sit up and look him in the eye. "You must give him time, Leonard."

"I gave him another chance not to break my heart, Spock..."

"But does he know that?"

"Well... no."

Ambassador Spock smiled. "You need to tell him, Leonard. Be brave like you were in my time."

"What did I do?"

"I made a mistake... on an away mission, I was careless and you got injured because of that carelessness. I fussed over your recovery and in the midst of many apologies, you kissed me into silence." The Ambassador spoke softly, a small smile gracing his aged lips.

"... I'm scared, Spock. I don't want to end up heartbroken and left with nothing but my bones..." The doctor crawled across the small gap between them and leaned against the Vulcan Ambassador's chest.

Ambassador Spock wrapped his arms around the doctor's frame, his robes blanketing McCoy's shaking body. The Vulcan's hot body comforted the human's cold, shivering form. "I'm sorry, Leonard. I set you up to be hurt. I did not know things would end up this way in this time. I just wanted so much for you to be happy again."

McCoy looked up. Slowly, he leaned up and pressed his lips against the Ambassador's, reaching up and cupping the aged cheek. Instinctively, Ambassador Spock kissed back. He reached up and pressed his fingers to the psi points on McCoy's face and melded their minds. McCoy say memories of Ambassador Spock with the McCoy of his time, the happy times, the loving, passionate nights, the secretly shared kisses while on duty, and even the secretly love made while on the night shift. Encased in the warm memories, Leonard fell into a peaceful slumber.

Gently, Ambassador Spock laid McCoy down and covered him with the blanket. Standing, he walked to the comm and hailed Kirk.

"This is Kirk..."

"Jim, I'm ready to beam back."

"Is Bones alright?"

"He should be fine. He's resting now."

"Alright. I'll have Scotty beam you back."

Ambassador Spock closed the comm and stood to wait.

When McCoy woke late the next morning, he was surprised at how well he slept. "Well damn, if thats how good I sleep after kissing Ambassador Spock, how well am I going to sleep after having sex with Spock?" He asked to the empty room while sitting up. As he stood to get dressed for work, his door beeped. "Computer, door..." The door opened and Spock walked in. "... Spock... what can I do for you?"

"The Captain was worried when you did not show up for breakfast, so I came to check on you." Spock replied.

"... On Jim's orders? Tch, you'd do anything for him wouldn't you? One would think you're infatuated with him." Bones said icily as he began to get dressed.

Spock watched, eyebrows raised. "I can assure you. I am not 'infatuated' with the Captain. And I came here of my own accord. You avoided me yesterday, why?"

"I avoided you an-" Bones paused as he pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants, back to Spock. "-and Lieutenant Uhura."

"Why?" Spock asked again, hands folded behind his back.

"Because I'm in love with you and if I saw you, or the Lieutenant, I would have done something I would regret." He turned and walked up to Spock.

Spock tilted his head some. "Like what?"

"Like this..." McCoy whispered. He grabbed Spock's face in both his hands and leaned up and kissed the Vulcan passionately.

Through the kiss, Spock saw Bones' memories from last night and the shared kiss with Ambassador Spock. A soft growl left his chest and he wrapped his arms around McCoy's waist. Pulling him close and tight, he kissed back with a heated passion Leonard had never experienced. Moaning softly, McCoy wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and thrust his tongue into the Vulcan's hot mouth. Turning, Spock pinned McCoy to the wall roughly, a breathless moan leaving his lips as the hot kiss ensued. His hands descended down the doctor's back and to his buttocks, one hand firmly grabbing Leonard's buttocks while the other tried to untuck the shirt.

Bones moaned again, his hands musing Spock's hair and playing with the pointed ears. He could feel Spock's hard cock pressing into his hip, causing his own cock to twitch and grow harder with interest. He broke the kiss as his lungs began to burn with much needed oxygen and he panted, but Spock continued to act. His hot tongue licked a trail down Leonard's neck, and then his wet lips pressed a kiss to the doctor's pulse. The Vulcan's hot hands pulled the shirt off and over the doctor's head and began to caress and map Bones' chest like an inferno.

"Oh god..." McCoy panted, his knees beginning to buckle from the heat. His body trembled as he reciprocated the removal of Spock's shirt. Turning his head, he leaned forward and licked and nipped Spock's ear while his own hands felt the muscles of the Vulcan's stomach ripple and move under smooth, hot skin.

Spock hissed softly, and in retaliation, his hand descended down the front of McCoy's pants to grasp the leaking member hidden there. McCoy cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips. His knees buckled and he quickly wrapped his arms around Spock's shoulders to keep from falling as his member was fondled shamelessly. The Vulcan shivered. The shockwaves going through his sensitive fingers from touching the doctor in such an intimate place made him even hotter. Wrapping an arm around the doctor's waist, his thumb brushed over the sentsitive tip, shivering again when McCoy panted his name.

"Spock... Spock wait..." Bones nipped at the Vulcan's ear again and panted for him to 'wait'.

Placing kisses along the shoulder in front of him, Spock removed his hand. "What is it?"

Bones took a moment to gather himself. As soon as he caught his breath, he leaned his head on Spock's shoulder. "Unless this is your way of telling me you love me too, we can't continue this."

Spock held the doctor close and tight. His human side very much wanted to continue this, but the Vulcan in him was... "Doctor..."

'This is it. He's going to reject me. He's gonna tell me he was just caught in the heat of the moment.'

Spock could feel Bones' distress and looked at the human. "I am not going to reject you." Leonard tensed in his arms. "I rejected Lieutenant Uhura this morning because I realized you are a better suited mate for me. I cannot have the lengthy debates with her that I enjoy so much with you."

Leonard looked at him. "You enjoy our bantering?"

"Indeed I do. And I know you do as well."

The doctor blushed. "Yes, well, it spices up the flirting."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not 'flirt'."

"Yes you do. Everytime we banter, we flirt!" McCoy glared at the Vulcan.

"That is not flirting. That is debating."

"See, we're flirting right now."

Spock stared hard at the human. He could feel annoyance rising in him, but as Leonard smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck again and leaned close to kiss, he felt his heart flutter. His eyes softened.

"Now, are we gonna take this to bed or are you going to make love to me against the wall?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "The bed seems a more logical place to consumate our love."

Bones grinned. "I agree."

Later at dinner, Kirk sat and watched Bones and Spock duke it out over a debate on... something scientific. He didn't know. He never understood a word they said, so he never really paid attention, but this time he did. Something had change between them. When Spock hadn't returned from Bones' room, Kirk had become worried. He had wanted to check on them, but he was too afraid to walk in on either his friends having sex or Spock standing over Bones' dead, mutilated body. At least now he knew he was right about two things. One:Spock hadn't killed Bones... yet. And two:Uhura was now available.

But there was still one question left. Did Spock and Bones have sex this morning? Bones wasn't limping and there were no visible love bites on either of his friends' necks. As Kirk studied them, he looked for signs. Ah, there's one. Spock had openly taken Bones' chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaned over the table, and planted a sweet one on the doctor's lips.

I really actually think this is the perfect ending, rather than an actual sex scene.

This was actually part of an rp between a friend and I. The original idea was that Spock and Uhura were still together, but Bones is in love with Spock and they get into the fight after Spock wakes up from his self-healing coma. But rather than Ambassador Spock getting involved, Kirk comforts Bones and the two get into a sexual relationship, but Spock doesn't like it, so when Spock goes into Pon Farr, Uhura leaves him and Bones confronts Spock when Spock attacks Kirk outside sickbay, and yummy slashiness ensues! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
